


Counsel

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Something, Something More [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Yes I kinda ripped it off from Pride and Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Gascon disappeared into thin air, it cause Meve much disappointment, however Reynard seems to be relaxed at some point





	Counsel

Away from the court orders, Meve found peace with herself that no one knows. True that she sighed that Gascon’s servants scrambled to the throne room that he indeed disappeared in thin air, at most he was kind to left them the illustrious estates. Still her heart stirred with all disappointments, she thought that he will accept the change but also, it was not that case.

“Damn it…” Meve heaved angrily as she ran to the bedchamber to find Reynard slightly relaxed with his nightshirt “ I wanted to stray him away from that temptation of the outlaw. How could… Damn it…” Reynard held back his laughter on Meve’s rants, it was expected for Gascon, he cannot be leashed to the hands of nobility. He gave his wife kisses by the forehead and chest “My love, let make our way outside…” as he held her hand tightly “We could let it all out by watching the stars tonight…”Somehow his calm tone eased her soul slightly.

“But first…”

Meve huffed her chest slightly “Yes, my dear husband…” Reynard gave a faint smile. “I shall be waiting, I suppose you will not take long…” There is a tone of lechery in his voice, a very different side which he shouldered the responsibilities of holding the lines. In fact, Meve hid a faint smile from Reynard. What he did, is to break the miasma from her mind.

At that moment, the glittering courts soon recede into dimness and Reynard watched Meve in her most vulnerable, and, by the gods, she was indeed beautiful. They watched their lands, shimmering softly with some folk songs humming about her victory at the distance, which she treasured so much become the oyster. Reynard slowly lifted her up to the table and held her hands softly. “About Gascon….”

“Yes about him, I did all in my power….” Meve’s voice choked with tears “..To reward him for never leaving at my side…even if I…” Reynard quietly interrupted her anger, with kisses by the lips and neck. There was something comforting about him, that he seems the glimmers of hope in his rather unfortunate situation “I am sure he will return back to his queen if his heart is right. You cannot leash a hound no matter what…”

“Reynard, I quite agree…but…”

Reynard ended it quietly “Do not speak much if it hurts… surely he is a good man and you did with all of your power to restore that.“

Somehow Reynard looked at Meve, for that moment, she looked the fairest amidst the lands she holds.“Say, my love….” as if holding a secret for her to share in privacy “It reminded me of a time which we divert you about our conversation at a village party.” Meve raised an eyebrow but smiled at that happy memory, the banter between Gascon and Reynard. “Yes, matters of the heart shared between men…it was something with a ballista if I am not too wrong…” Even before she could indulge in that memory (A happier one amidst the exhaustion of her forces who stood loyal), Reynard seized that chance to trail his lips upon the sensitive rise of her throat. She giggled slightly as his hungering affection of his, as she gently dug her nails into his shoulders. “I suppose it is about me…”

Reynard, now rendered silence by his passion, caressed her breasts and rubbed her shoulders gently. And for that moment, it all ceased to exist.

Soon both looked at each other with flushed faces, and Meve reached for his shoulder gently to laid by his side. Reynard soothed her with soft kisses, whilst watching the stars dance by the free skies of Lyria. It was indeed the most beautiful in their minds temporarily.

However, they soon realize it was their companionship that mattered. And Meve would not trade anything to be at his side.


End file.
